Pink
by DiamondintheDark
Summary: She wants pink and faeries and he can't give that to her.


_Pink_

Summary: She wants pink and faeries and he can't give that to her.

Warning: Rosie mentality issues fic.

Rating: T for mild swearing

Author notes: I honestly have no idea where this came from, I was working on homework and studying for finals when this popped out of the blue. I started down with what was going to be humorous and it ended being incredibly angsty. Ah well, enjoy my newest fic, _Pink_

DiamondintheDark

* * *

"Scorpius?" A small quiet voice echoed hollowly.

"Hm?" An equally quiet voice repeated.

"Pink."

"What about it?"

"I want pink."

There was a brief pause before their companion spoke. "Rosie… What do you mean? Do you want something pink?"

"No."

"Rosie I can't simply give you pink, that's a colour, not a thing."

"No. I want pink."

"I'm sorry sweetie but I can't give you pink."

"Then faeries. I want faeries. They have pink."

"No, they don't, some of them might be pink coloured, but they don't have pink."

"Faeries. Pink. I want it."

"I can't do that, love."

"I want pink, Scorpius."

"I'm sorry, Rosie."

"Pink…" Her voice trailed off for a while before she spoke. "Pink… my favourite colour?"

A small rustling of her companion's head replied, "No, not your favourite colour Rosie. Gray is your favourite colour; gray like my eyes."

"…Gray?"

"Yes, gray."

"Eyes?"

"Eyes. My eyes. My eyes are gray, Rosie, your gray."

"Gray…my gray…"

"Yes, Rosie," Scorpius whispered, holding her tighter against him in her room. "Your gray. Always your gray."

He held her like that, rocking her and humming quietly into her ear to keep her calm. When the nurse came in to tell him visiting hours were over soon, he nodded solemnly, knowing he'll be here the next day, and the next, and the next after that. He always regretted leaving her behind, alone in that big bed all by herself, with no one to talk to, knowing fully well that Rosie was terrified of hospitals. He regretted it even more because it was his fault.

His fault that she had lost her sight and her mind.

His fault that her beautiful brown eyes, once so full of life when she saw him, had lost its spark and dull beyond measure.

His fault that she was stripped of her dignity, her pride, her sense of self when she willingly took the Cruciatus curse aimed at him.

His fault that he wasn't able to protect her from Voldemort's old cronies seeking revenge for the Malfoy's betrayal. His fault.

All his fault.

What was once a beautiful young woman with a bright future was now an empty shell incapable of emotion or thought. Everything Rosie knew, she spoke, and then promptly forgot the next day. She still had brief flashes of her previous life, but they frightened her so badly she begged Scorpius to erase her memories. She still remembered her family, and all their names, but not once did she express interest in connecting with them. She no longer had any ambitions; she no longer had any dreams.

Scorpius hated himself for what had been done to her, he tracked down those bastards and personally ensured they had a one way ticket to Azkaban, but he still couldn't mend the damage that had been done to her. It took an equally upset Ronald Weasley to clear his mind.

"You're her husband, damn it, if you truly can't do anything with that money of yours make sure you stay by her side and stay by her side well. I've lost my Rosie; we all have, but she still has you, so you better damn well prove that, you hear me, Malfoy?"

It was the lowest point Scorpius has ever seen Mr. Weasley, and he promised fiercely that he would prove it.

And proving it he has.

Eventually, Rosie's brain could no longer handle the damage inflicted by the ex-cronies, and it gave up when she was a week from turning 33 years old. She lost the will to live, and died peacefully with a tear stricken Scorpius by her side.

"Pink. Scorpius, I want pink," she had said, her eyes beginning to lose their colour. "Pink."

"Alright, Rosie," whispered Scorpius, holding her hand in his, holding onto the last traces of warmth and feeling he would ever receive from her. "I'll give you pink."

And he did. When family gathered at Rose Malfoy's funeral, they were surprised to see the tombstone. Instead of the traditional stony gray colour, it was pink.


End file.
